battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloudy/Relationships
This page shows the interactions between Cloudy and the other characters in BFDI. Cloudy is a very positive character who gets along with a lot of contestants. Cloudy is usually happy but has been shown to get angry with the other contestants when they break his windows or kill his friends. 8-Ball In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Cloudy tells 8-Ball that he has thirty-seven favorite numbers. Status: Friends Balloony Status: Best Friends ''' Bell Cloudy might be friends with Bell. In "Reveal Novum" they both fail to join and are blown away by Fanny with Bell's string attached to Cloudy's body. Bottle Cloudy may dislike Bottle, in "Enter the Exit", he angrily shouts "Hey!" in response to her hitting Golf Ball with a club, sending her flying and shattering one of his windows. '''Status: Bad terms on his side. Coiny In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Coiny and Snowball break Cloudy's window, causing Cloudy to be angered and scold them. Coiny then apologizes. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Cloudy gets mad at Coiny for throwing a ball at his window again. Status: Bad Terms David In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Cloudy becomes nauseous when he finds out that David is what a man looks like. In "Fortunate Ben", Cloudy thanks David for piloting their plane. Later, when their plane is falling, Cloudy desperately tells David to wake up. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Cloudy tells David that he has to throw balls since he and Woody are the only ones with arms. In "Enter the Exit", he didn't seem to care that David and Rocky being in the bottom two. Status: Neutral Fanny In "Reveal Novum", Cloudy and Bell are laughed at by Fanny when they're told they didn't get enough votes to join and are blown blown away. In "Enter the Exit", Cloudy tells Fanny and Match that X is incapable of recovery. Status: Unknown Four In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Cloudy asks Four where X is. Later when Four says the eliminated contestant on their team would be going to sleep, Cloudy says that he loves sleeping. In "Fortunate Ben", Four disables Cloudy. In "Four Goes Too Far", Cloudy is the only Beep member who complains about being turned orange. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Four threatens to kill Cloudy and the other flying contestants if they participate in the challenge. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Cloudy asks Four to recover Balloony. Gaty Cloudy and Gaty are seen together with 8-Ball and Nickel in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Cloudy tells them that he has thirty-seven favorite numbers. Status: Friends Golf Ball In "Enter The Exit", Bottle hits Golf Ball, causing her to crash into Cloudy's window, to which Cloudy angrily shouts "Hey!" Leafy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Leafy asks Cloudy, along with Gaty, 8-Ball, and Nickel if they want to be her friend, Cloudy accepts, saying it's good to have as many friends as possible. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Cloudy would regret being friends with Leafy as she gives him jobs he doesn't like and kills Balloony. In the same episode, Cloudy has a list of things to collect and Leafy is on the list. When Leafy is about to get eliminated in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Cloudy yells "COLLECT THAT LEAF! COLLECT THAT LEAF!" He also shows displeasure for her when he asked why she killed Balloony so many times. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Cloudy and the rest of Beep back away from Leafy after she rejoins. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Leafy is the only one of Cloudy's teammates not pictured on the easel in his collection. While this could be because she was by then no longer on his team, it may also be because Cloudy does not like her, as X, who is not even a contestant, is also pictured. Status: Enemies Lightning When Cloudy strikes lightning, Lightning pops out of him in "The Reveal" and "No More Snow!" Status: Unknown (Possible symbiotic relationship) Match In "Enter the Exit", Cloudy tells Match and Fanny that X is incapable of recovery. Naily In "Don't Dig Straight Down", after Cloudy has compared the heights of his teammates, Naily tells him to stop and instead help break the wall. Cloudy attempts to do so in response. Nickel In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Cloudy says he has thirty-seven favorite numbers, which seems to impress Nickel as he wants to know how he has so many. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Cloudy doesn't know what a man is and asks Nickel. In "Fortunate Ben", when Nickel takes Balloony's sarcastic statement seriously, Cloudy tells him it's sarcasm. They then work together to keep their plane in the air. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Cloudy is panicking about falling unto to Rocky's acid and disintegrating, Nickel reminds him that he can fly. When lava starts to flow into Beep's tunnel, Nickel tells Cloudy to turn around and he listens. Status: Friends Pin Cloudy assisted in Pin's death in "No More Snow!" with Lightning. In "Enter the Exit", Cloudy compliments Pin on her collection of tokens. Status: Likely friends Rocky They don't interact very much but are assumed to be friends since they are on the same team. In "Enter the Exit", he didn't seem to care about Rocky and David being in the bottom two. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", which is there first direct interaction, Cloudy brags about how it's nice to be short after Balloony being to tall makes him the first to die out of the group, Cloudy says "Right Rocky?" and Rocky makes a noise in agreement. Status: Friends Roboty In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Cloudy accidentally spits a jawbreaker on Roboty, crushing him. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Cloudy agrees with Roboty and Balloony's idea that involves him flying in order to spin their swings. Status: Friends Snowball Cloudy may dislike Snowball as he broke one of his windows in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Status: Enemies, on his side Woody In "This Episode Is About Basketball", when Death P.A.C.T. and Beep were in the final two, Cloudy encourages Woody to throw the ball. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Cloudy gives an annoyed expression at Woody's tonguing and tells him to stop so that they can find X's emeralds. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", after being happy over how his short height gives himself and Rocky a longer amount of time to survive the lava, Cloudy points out that Woody is medium height and is then impressed when Woody falls on his side, since he's now the shortest. Status: Friends Yellow Face In "Return of the Rocket Ship", a happy Yellow Face can be seen in a drawing by Cloudy, along with most of Cloudy's teammates and X, in his collection Status: Friends on Cloudy's side X In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Cloudy noticed that X was gone, despite Four telling X that nobody noticed he was gone. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Cloudy comforted X after he said the voting results backwards. In "Enter the Exit", after X asks Cloudy what was wrong, Cloudy responds that he misses Balloony. Cloudy then asks if X can bring people back, but X says he doesn't know how. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", a smiling X can be seen drawn in a drawing of Cloudy, his teammates, and Yellow Face in his collection. Status: Friends Teams Beep In "Return of the Rocket Ship", a drawing in Cloudy's collection has himself, most of his teammates, Yellow Face, and X smiling together, showing he enjoys his team's company. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Cloudy carries his team through a tunnel to avoid coming in contact with Rocky's acid, along with constantly switching between flying towards the lava or the acid due to getting trapped. Category:Relationships